Gentle night
by vintage87
Summary: Two house both alike in dignity and wealth, Their feuding and anger will be their downfall and will only be buried after their own children's funerals, Two star crossed lovers will fight for their undying love but be warned this tale ends in tragedy now if your patient ears will listen All your questions will be answered. Harry potter with a dash of Romeo and Juliet. RegxOcxSirirus
1. Chapter 1

Hello Babes! Welcome welcome, this story is basically Romeo and Juliet meets Harry potter, Of course ill change a few things but the story will be loosely based off of Romeo and Juliet. The story follows to young students aka Regulus and Arabella. Forbidden love, magic and tragedy will follow. Enjoy :)

Montague house

Regulus: Romeo,

Druella: Mrs. Montague

Arctus: Mr. Montague

Bellatrix: Cousin

Narcissa: cousin

Lucius: Husband of Narcissa

Rudolph: Bellatrix's husband

Craige Zambini: Friend

Marcus Nott: friend

Evan Roasiar: friend

Sirius: brother

Capulet house

Arabella: Juliet

Marina: Mrs. capulet

Thomas: Mr capulet

Daphne Greengrass: Best friend

Titus: cousin

Leo:Brother

Clover: cousin

Gwen: sister

Archie:Friend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two house both alike in dignity and wealth

both come not of fair verona but dreary london where we lay our scene.

Their feuding and anger will be their downfall and will only be buried after their own children's funerals

Two star crossed lovers will fight for their undying love but be warned this tale ends in tragedy

now if your patient ears will listen

All your questions will be answered.

*Kings cross station*

"Now Arabella darling, Study hard this year, try to have a little bit of fun and stay the hell away from that damn , No good, Dirty, Rotten Black family! I know Regulus Black is in your year and you will do your best to stay out of contact with him and the rest of his family. Understood?"

My mother said staring at me with an intense and serious stare.

I nodded and said " Of course mother , I'll do my best." My mother gave me a small smile and patted me awkwardly on the shoulder, then she turned around on her heel and stalked off. I rolled my eyes and climbed aboard the train.

As soon as I sat down into an empty compartment I took my long curly black hair out of the ridiculously tight bun my mother forced it into, Removed my long jacket and changed into my dark blue and bronze robes.

Sometimes I despised my mother and her strict rules, Everyone always told me she was just looking out for me but honestly who I associate with is none of her business.

As long as I can remember, all my life i've been told I could never associate with anyone from the Black family. I asked my Grandmother a long time ago with that was and all she told me was that the Blacks did something horrible hundreds of years ago to our family, The Crawfords. But then again I assume like most family feuds it sounds the same on the other side of the spectrum.

I have said very few words the Regulus and the other member of his family, such as ' pass the frog's breath please' or ' Can I see the ink bottle?'. Purebloods are weird with feuds, we act polite to each other even though we hate eachother.

Curiosity always struck me when ever I saw the youngest Black. His dark, handsome, Aristocratic features, his charming yet quiet personality and his distant yet calculating grey eyes. I always caught him staring at me with a strange look on his face.

Both of us I noticed had some similarities. Aside from the obvious wealth and status, both of us were top students, Both seekers on our house's quidditch teams, Both of us were equal in popularity although mine was more of a freinds in every house well his mainly focused on the Slytherin variety. Damn boy was basically the prince of Slytherin.

I tried to keep good ground with everyone and keep my friendship with muggleborns and 'blood traitors' a bit low key, wouldn't want mummy dearest getting pissy. I come from a family of pureblood fanatics, they belived muggles and half bloods and anyones who wasn't "pure" was scum and the Dark lord was the best thing since sliced bread.

I honestly didn't give two shits about blood status but It's better to have friends than enemies I suppose. Which is why at family reunions or pureblood parties, I just nod and agree with everyone around me.

It's funny how Regulus's and my family hate each other despite how similar their views are.

The only Black I actually talk to is Sirius the black sheep of the family. The bloke actually had the balls to say that he didn't believe any of the blood purity bullshit and ran away from home and got out of all the madness.

I wish I was as brave as Sirius, I wish I could leave and not think twice about it. But I have responsibility and because of that i'm stuck in this madness I call life.

Sirius has tried to talk me into leaving but I always tell him I can't I have responsibilities to think about.

He usually gets annoyed and leaves or huffs and puffs till I change the subject..

I know he wants to help me but, the responsibility I have is protecting my sister, and my brother is shit at protecting anyone so it's up to me, even if it means suffering in silence the rest of my life.

My sister is very shy and reserved, and terrified of everything. She could never hurt a fly let alone be a death eater. I love her more than anything which is why i'll throw away my life to protect her, even if it means drowning in the madness. Also one little catch i'll probably end up in an arranged marriage.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the compartment door click and a person slide in. I raised an eyebrow at Sirius well he leaned against the door panting. He looked up to face me and his face broke out into a grin.

Sirius like most of his family was rather attractive and a bit of a man whore. His shaggy midnight hair suited his piercing grey eyes and his body was sculpted from many years of quidditch. The ladies were often wild for him and he knew it and used it to his advantage.

"Hello Arabella, have a good holiday?" Sirius said well sitting down next to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "Same old ,same old, how was yours?" I asked returning his hug.

" Wonderful I spent my summer rebuilding this old motorcycle with James, oh Arie you have to see it it's bloody brilliant!"

He gushed his eyes lighting up with excitement. I loved seeing him happy, it reminded me of a child.

I laughed and said

" Well I will definitely take you up on the offer someday, by the way nice entrance who were you running from, if you don't mind me asking."

He scoffed "Running from someone? Oh Arie , you know I was just so excited to see you I ran all the way here just to see you!"

I rolled my eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes right back and grinned at me

" Threw a couple of muggle stink bombs into the Slytherin compartments and had to escape Malfoy and his goons" He said smirking with pride.

"Very mature" I commented dryly,

"Have a little fun Arie, their snakes anyway darling who needs them?" He said

"Watch it Black or i'll stupefy you into the next decade" Said Daphne who was closing the compartment door.

Sirius and Daphne exchanged a loving glare and then Daphne sat down across from us.

Meet Daphne Greengrass, Cold, sarcastic, smart, cunning, beautiful and my best friend.

Standing at a strong 5,7 and having perfect olive skin and long, dead straight blonde hair, and a perfect figure she is a force to be reckoned with.

"So Belle how was your vacation?" Daphne asked

"Same old stuff" I answered nonchalantly

"How was France?" I asked and she smirked and said

" Met a cute french boy i'll give you details when the feline leaves" she said sending a small glare to Sirius who maturely stuck his tongue out back at her and said

" Don't let me rain on your girl talk ladies, I need to find James anyway"

He hugged me and sulated Daphne and yelled

"bye snake"

then left the compartment.

I rolled my eyes, I wish they could get along but i'd be a fool to think the lion could get along with the snake.

Daphne turned to me and got a serious look on her face.

"What Daph?"

I asked raising an eyebrow. She bit her lip and said " Their marking students now Belle"

My eyes widened.

"No, they can't Dumbledore will notice and students will get expelled or sent to Azkaban. They can't be that stupid can they?" I asked.

"Over break well I was in France my dear older sister Astoria got marked and she's still in school"

My eyes went even wider, Astoria was a 7th year and Head girl!

"How are they going to keep the mark hidden?" I asked.

"Dislussion charm most likely all I know is the Dark lord is building an army and their recruiting young." She said stiffly trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"We could be next Belle" She whispered.

"No, we are only 6th years besides I doubt our parents will let us till next year. At least I hope so."

I said the last part of the sentence drifting into a whisper.

"God Belle , by the time we graduate we could be marked, engaged to some random bloke and miserable at best" Daphne said with a harsh laugh.

"I wish sometimes that I was a muggle or a half blood, because then I wouldn't have to deal with all this bullshit" I said more to myself then Daphne, who just nodded wordlessly.

"The thought of our future's is no fucking fun anymore" Daphne muttered and got up and whispered something about getting a pumpkin pasty from the candy cart.

I stared out the windows as the train jetted through the evergreen country side. I barely heard the door click open.

I turned to look at the door and said " Hey Daph did you get any Bert's -" I shut my mouth immediately as my eyes met a pair of cool distant grey eyes that belonged to none other than Regulus Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Well babes what do you think? good? Bad? You make me want to stab my eyes out? Let me know! update shortly!

Love Vintage87! :)


	2. Those grey eyes

Hello Babes! Welcome to Chapter 2, Again this story is basically Romeo and Juliet meets Harry potter, Of course i'll change a few things but the story will be loosely based off of Romeo and Juliet. The story follows to young students aka Regulus and Arabella. Forbidden love, sarcasm, magic and tragedy will follow. Enjoy :)

Montague house

Regulus: Romeo,

Druella: Mrs. Montague

Arctus: Mr. Montague

Bellatrix: Cousin

Narcissa: cousin

Lucius: Husband of Narcissa

Rudolph: Bellatrix's husband

Craige Zambini: Friend

Marcus Nott: friend, Benvolio

Benjamin Roasiar: friend, Mercutio

Sirius: brother

Capulet house

Arabella: Juliet

Marina: Mrs. capulet

Thomas: Mr capulet

Daphne Greengrass: Best friend

Titus: cousin

Leo:Brother, Tybalt

Clover: cousin

Gwen: sister

Archie:Friend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two house both alike in dignity and wealth

both come not of fair Verona but dreary London where we lay our scene.

Their feuding and anger will be their downfall and will only be buried after their own children's funerals

Two star crossed lovers will fight for their undying love but be warned this tale ends in tragedy

now if your patient ears will listen

All your questions will be answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stammered slightly as I stared up at Regulus's face, what the hell was he doing here? The Slytherin compartments were on the other side of the train! He put a finger to his lips to silence my questions , just before I could open my mouth I heard the sound of multiple foot steps run past my compartment.

We waited for several seconds before he sat down across from me and breathed a sigh of relief. I raised a questioning eyebrow at the youngest Black who I know for a fact was not allowed to be around me as I was never to even breathe the same air as him

. " Got a mob after you Frankenstein?" I asked politely with my eyebrow raised.

He rolled his eyes at my tone and replied in a cool tone

"Nop, just getting a little revenge on my dear brother"

I raised rolled my eyes at him and said

"And you chose my compartment because?"

He rolled his eyes as if I had asked the stupidest question ever. "Because it was near and I thought it was empty!"

He actually had the nerve to sit down and put his feet up.

"Um not that I don't enjoy your forbidden company and disobeying my parents wishes by being within a five foot range of you, but don't you have somewhere to be?" I said trying to keep calm and keep my poker face on. I tried to be polite because even if our families hated each other we were expected to act like good little Purebloods.

He smirked at me and said "Nop, no i'd rather just stay here and make you a little uncomfortable"

The nerve of that boy!

Before I could say anything Daphne returned and said

" Good luck with that Regulus, Arabella as more patience than any mother and with her family do you really think she gets uncomfortable easy?"

Daphne was referring to my family's lack of personal space both physically and socially. They constantly questions my life. ' Do you have a new boy friend?' , ' Remember you need to marry someone with the Dark Lord's approval!' , ' Practice makes perfect, especially with making babies!'. Nutters all of them.

Daphne took a seat next to Regulus after pushing his feet out of the way. She smiled at him and they started chatting about their summer. Daphne and Regulus were in the same house and we are all 6th years. They actually grew up together well technically we all did but I wasn't supposed to talk to Regulus but for some reason he always ignored that rule. Which is shocking considering he is the golden boy for the "Most ancient and noble house of Black."

It seemed silly to me that our families hated each other when we were so similar. Instead of trying to make conversation I put on my headphones and listen to a muggle device I had gotten from a muggleborn friend last Christmas and smiled as some band called 'The Beatles' filled my ears. Muggles were so clever I don't know why people hated them so much. I leaned against the window and drifted off into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to Daphne shaking me and Regulus looking at me with an odd expression. I ignored his expression and glared at Daphne for waking me up. To which she rolled her eyes and said " Stop with the glaring we need to change into our robes now, Jeez I need to work on a better death glare, I pouted and said

" But I'm already wearing my robes Daph! why would you deprive me of my wonderful sleep?"

She smirked and said " Because your misery brings me joy"

Damn Slytherin

We all chuckled and I remembered that Regulus was there and I quirked an eyebrow at him, "

"Regulus don't you think you should leave so Daphne can change?" I said.

Instead of making a comment or argument like I expected he just nodded and smiled at Daphne and left. How disappointing I actually find his banter amusing. Dammit Arie get a hold of yourself, you can't enjoy anything about him.

"He's so weird" I muttered,

Daphne chuckled and surprised me by saying

" It's funny you guys are so similar and if you could talk to each other without your parents having aneurysms you guys would probably fall in love."

I gasped in horror, "Theres no way in hell i'm like him or could be friends with him let alone fall in love with him!" I said,

But Daphne just smiled and said "Whatever you say Bella , You know maybe if you did fall in love with him you could end that stupid feud and you guys could have little death eater babies!"

This caused both of us to roll on the ground laughing. Daph and I can never take our parents beliefs seriously.

After we recovered we chatted about our summer the rest of the trip, When we arrived Daphne left me to go take a carriage with her slytherin friends after promising me to hang out after classes tomorrow.

I ended up in a carriage with Lily Evans and Marlene Mckinnon, I wasn't that close with Lily we were simply acquaintances, I honestly thought she was stupid for not giving Jams a chance, but Marley and I have been friends since 2nd year.

We had both ended up in the hospital wing after a awful potions explosion and we got too talking and became instant friends. I love Marley I just wish that my family didn't care so much about blood status. Because Marley is a half- blood we never get to see each other outside of school, well we do it just takes a lot of lying.

We were all chatting about the summer when our door opened up and James Potter and Sirius Black hopped in. James Potter like Sirius is ridiculously attractive, in a boy next store kind of way. He had black air that looked like it had never seen a brush ever and kind yet mischievous hazel eyes. He was also very fit due to the excessive amount of quidditch and he is hopelessly in love with Lily Evans.

James crawled over us and sat right next to Lily who glared at him, Did I mention Lily hates James? Sirius crawled over and sat next to me and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Potter!" Lilly shrieked, Damn girl must have been a banshee in a past life!

" What are you doing in our carriage!"

James smiled and said " I just wanted to come ask you about your summer Lily"

"Well go away you're going to take away all the oxygen in the carriage because all the air goes straight to your head!" Okay Lily is kind of a bitch to James,

But then again he's been asking her out non stop since 2nd year. I feel bad for the poor guy he tries so hard to impress her but she shoots him down every time. Honestly I wish James would move on and find someone who could make him happy and not be a total bitch.

I choose to ignore their banter and snuggle into Sirius. But Sirius decided the interrupt my attempt of a nap by poking my head.

Poke.

"Stop it".

Poke.

"Stop it".

Poke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SIRIUS!?"

I looked up at his face with no doubt an icy glare that I get from my dear mother. But my glare didn't even bother him, Dammit I need to work on my glare game, he just smiled at me and said " Arieeee, I'm bored"

I fought the urge to twitch.

"That sucks darling, but sleep is a higher priority than your amusement" I said and went back to sleeping on his shoulder.

" Fine i'll let you sleep, but you owe me a heartfelt snog later!" He said and I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Let me clarify something, Sirius and I have a weird relationship. Most people think he's joking when he says stuff like that. But since last year we have been friends with benefits, Don't get me wrong, I don't have any romantic feelings for him we just both need distractions every now and then. And after a long holiday with my family, I definitely need a distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*After dinner, 3rd floor abandoned classroom*

I straightened my robes and ran my fingers through my hair trying to make it look less ' I just had a hot and heavy make out session'. I was using my hand mirror to straighten up when I noticed a giant purple hickey forming on my neck. I heard Sirius bark out a laugh and light up a cigarette. I turned and glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"Dammit Sirius now I have to cover to up!"

Sirius smirked as he blew out the smoke and said " Fine i'll go lower next time, sorry Arie."

I rolled my eyes and stole his cigarette, then I took a puff and blew it in his face.

"Charming Arie, really charming" Sirius said before standing up and straightening his clothes as well. I grinned at him and asked " So whats our cover for tonight?"

"Hmm, studying?"

"On the first night? Plus you never study." I said

" How bout you confessed your undying love for me but I rejected you and we had friendly sex." He stated

I rolled my eyes, " So catching up about our summer it is!"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, " Oh Arie just admit it, you're so in love with me!" he said dramatically. I giggled and kissed his cheek " Oh Sirus I love you but we can never be together!"

"And why is that my darling?" He said playing along

"Because there is another!" I mock shouted

He fake gasped and clutched his heart, " Oh why cruel world! Who is it? Who took you away!?"

I held in a laugh and said " It's James, we are going to elope and run off to america and become drug dealers!" Both of us laughed so hard we almost started choking. Things were always like this with Sirius , I think that's why we were such good friends.

After he recovered he kissed my forehead and left to go find his friends. I left the classroom a minute later only to run into a brick way.

I cussed under my breath and looked up only to be staring into Regulus's eyes for the 2nd time that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! So end of chapter 2 what do you guys think? Our little Arie has a thing with Sirius? Why is Regulus everywhere? Don't worry Reggie and Arie stuff will be coming up soon!

Read and review thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triump die, like fire and powder

Which, as they kiss, consume"

RECAP:

"I cussed under my breath and looked up only to be staring into Regulus's eyes for the 2nd time that day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regulus stared back at me with an eyebrow raised as he looked at me on the ground. He surprised me by offering me his hand, which I accepted with a slight blush on my cheeks.

He pulled me up and I was surprised by how strong his grip was. To be honest I half expected him to drop me right back on the ground.

He suddenly was smirking at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nice hickey, I'm sure your mother would love to know about this" I felt my hand instantly go to my neck to where said hickey was.

I decided to play dumb.

"Why would my mother care?"

It didn't work because he replied " I can't imagine her being too happy with you getting it on with a blood traitor, Sirius Black especially!" his smirk grew. Evil little prat!

'

I bit my lip but quickly relaxed and a smirk of my own gre onto my face.

" True she wouldn't be happy but I doubt your mother would be happy to hear about you sleeping with Marsha Wiggins, a half blood."

"That never happened!" Regulus yelled horrified.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that!" I said my smirk growing.

" So Reggie you keep my secrets and you won't get blasted off the family tree and my mother continues to be oblivious to my sex life"

"Did you just call me Reggie?" He asked looking amused.

I smiled and said " Yes I did Reggie, Is that a problem?"

He let out a laugh. It was nice hearing him laugh, he's always so stiff and reserved. He has a nice smile.. Snap Out of it Arie, remember he is the enemy and he was trying to blackmail you!

It's weird having a conversation with him, Maybe he's not so bad? But then again he's a slytherin and he's also well on his way to being a death eater, not that I can judge him. We share the same fate, I just don't know if he's upset about it or embracing it.

I coughed "I should be going, GoodBye Reggie", I turned around and started walking back towards my common room, I heard Regulus call out

" Goodnight Arabella"

I don't know why but I felt a small smile spread across my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"For the love of Merlin, shut that bloody thing off!" I yelled, smothering my face farther into my pillow.

Fuck morning's, who ever decided that school should start before 10:30 is an awful person and should drown in maple syrup. A slow painful death that smells delicious. Hmmm Maple syrup and waffles… Great now i'm hungry! I bet it was a Hufflepuff that thought school should start this early, they're all bloody morning people.

I dragged my ass out of bed slowly and head straight for the showers. Just my luck, Leah Johnson was hogging the shower and horrendously singing 'Like a virgin' by some muggle named Madonna.

I rolled my eyes and cast a quick cleansing charm on myself, then a small curling charm on my hair leaving it it long bouncy curls. God I love magic, I feel bad for muggles it must take ages to get ready in the morning for them. The only down side to the charm is that i don't get the same refreshing feeling nor the boost of energy. Well that's what coffee is for.

I left the bathroom and pulled on my uniform, I choose to leave the robe off because it was still warm outside and it the castle so there was no need for it.

I then headed down to the great hall, on my way I ran into Daphne. Daphne may be pure evil but she is also a morning person…

"Good morning my dear Bella!"

"Piss off Hufflepuff wannabe" I muttered darkly.

"Jeez who pissed in your coffee?" She asked with an amused expression, she always found my hatred for morning's and inability to function during them amusing.

"Leah Johnston, she was singing again and I havn't had my coffee yet, leave me be."

Daphne just laughed at me. We arrived at the great hall and took our seats, we decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table today. We were just eating like normal when Daphne stopped and got a strange look on her face.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Daph?"

"That's a curious thing." She muttered with a smirk.

"What's curious?" I asked.

"Don't look now but Regulus Black is staring at you."

"Doubt it, he's probably just wondering why you're sitting here and not with your current boy toy at the Slytherin table." I said logically.

"Or maybe our little Regulus is feeling rebellious and wants your forbidden booty?" Daphne said while casually taking a bite out of her apple. I rolled my eyes at her thoughts.

"Your ridiculous Daphne"

"Like you've never thought about it? We always want what we can't have."

We were interrupted by Flitwick handing us our schedule's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Divination- Ravenclaw/ Slytherin_

 _ADV. Potions- Ravenclaw/ Slytherin_

 _ADV. DADA- Ravenclaw/ Slytherin_

 _History of magic- Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff_

 _Herbology- Ravenclaw/ Gryffindor_

 _CMC- Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You're still taking Divination? I thought your mother said it was rubbish and that you couldn't take it?" Daphne questioned.

"What my mother doesn't know won't kill her, besides it may be rubbish but it's fun and an easy O." I said while shrugging my shoulders. My mother gets to control my entire life, I just want to have one thing outside of her control.

"Hey looks like we have the first 3 classes together!" I said happily. But Daphne frowned at her schedule.

"No can do babes, The only class I have with you is Defense against the Dark arts, I didn't sign up for advanced tea leaf reading or potions."

I frowned, that meant we see eachother a lot less and that i'd have to actually look for new partners.

"Well have no fear love, at least you have me for Herbology!" Sirius exclaimed as he slide into the seat next to me. I smiled at him,

"Oh wonderful, I get to enjoy the pleasure of your company an extra hour everyday for the rest of the year, I must have been a bad person in a past life."

"You wound me love" Sirius said clutching his heart dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and even Daph was grinning.

"Your such a drama queen. I must be off to class now, i'll see you lot at lunch!" I got up from the table and exited the great hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxDivination:

"Alright children, gaze into your partner's cups and predict how their year is going to go! Possible love? Gruesome death? Failing or passing their exams? Open your inner eye children!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed dramatically.

"This is rubbish!' Mika Chang hissed to me.

"Someone's doubting their inner eye." I joked to her.

"I don't know how anyone can take this seriously." She muttered. She's just bitter because this is the only class she can't get an O in.

"Hush, just read the leaves Mika."

"I predict that this is stupid" She drawled out in a bored tone.

"Miss Chang just because you future is dark and dreary doesn't mean you shouldn't take others seriously!" Professor Trelawney screeched.

"Give me her tea leaves, i'll read them myself!" Professor Trelawney snached my cup out of Mika's hands and examined it. A strange look came over her face and she looked at me with haunted eyes. Oh Boy..

"My child, you have a grim fate. One that can not be changed. But not all is bad. In this grim fate you are to be united with a passionate love that will be with you until the very end. Tragedy surrounds this love and constant barriers, there is no way for it to end happily. But these violent delights always have violent ends." As she spoke her voice began to shake and tears fell out of her eyes.

"Oh that is the biggest bullsh-" Mika started to say.

"Detention Mika!"

Everyone was staring at our table, specifically at me and my now crying Professor, who just predicted my violent death and passionate love.

"Class dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Back of the Library*

"So, I heard you're going to die and have passionate love this year?" Sirius drawled out with a smirk as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"Acording to the tea leaves, but last year they told me I was the become rich and free all of the house elves. So I don't think I should take it too seriously. However you might meet your demise if you keep up that nasty habit." I said snatching the cigarette out of his hand and taking a drag.

"Hypocrite" He muttered.

"Hey, i'm already dying so there's no harm in me smoking." I replied cheekily, I snubbed out the cigarette. Sirius suddenly got a grim look on his face.

"What's the matter love?" I asked concerned.

"I received a letter yesterday from my beloved parents." Sirius said with gritted teeth.

I furrowed my eyebrows, Sirius's family had cut all ties with him the night he ran away and was blasted off the family tree. To receive any word of them was a shock to say the least. I nodded at him to continue.

"They told me that they were willing to forgive my disgrace to the family, if I was willing to take the mark and go back to living in their fucking charade. I would have to become a death eater and accept an arranged marriage."

Sirius was shaking slightly.

I pulled him into a hug, "Screw them.' I whispered into his ear, "You got out of there, don't you even think about going back to that life." I pulled away and looked into his eyes, he resembled a scared child at that moment.

"They still have Regulus, I can't protect him anymore." He whispered.

"Regulus is like a bloody prince to them, they won't lay a hand on him as long as he keeps following their orders and upholds their bloody pureblood name. .I went to all the balls this summer and all they could talk about was him. Trust me he's safe." I whispered back reassuringly.

"Thanks Arie, that means a lot. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled,

"Well lets hope you don't ever have to find out. Now c'mon let's go get some dinner eh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10pm down by the lake.

Ever since 2nd year, I have come down to the lake and looked up at the stars at least once a week. It was my time to relax and forget about the stress of life and just have some time to myself and appreciate the night sky.

None of my friends knew about this tradition, it was just for myself. This was one of those nights, I was laying under a tree and looking up at the stars like normal when a voice interrupted my silence.

"Quite a beautiful night." Regulus commented.

"It is isn't it?" I said not even taking my eyes off from the sky.

I felt him sit down next to me. I took my eyes off the sky and stared at him. He was looking up at the sky, I took a moment to study his face.

He had a sharp jawline much like his brother, He however looked much more aristocratic and classic, where as Sirius looked much more rugged and rebellious. They had the same eye shape, but Regulus had deep blue eyes unlike Sirius who had stormy grey eyes. They both had the same smirk as well.

"See something you like Love?" Regulus asked not even taking his eyes off the stars.I looked away and felt my face redden, I had been caught.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I look at you all the time. It's only fair that you get to do the same. But I guess i'm a bit more discreet about it." Regulus said with a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes, no longer embarrassed. "Well it's good to know that cockyness runs in the family. And here I was believing that it was only Sirius that was gifted with that trait."

"Oh yes cockiness is a very common trait in our family, Although I would call it undeniably confidence."

"More like undeniably full of yourselves." I muttered under my breath, he heard me and barked out a laugh.

His laugh was quieter than Sirius's and more alluring. Probably due to its rarity. He always came off as stoic.

"That I can't deny sweetheart, my family is incredibly conceited. So conceited that we were all named after stars and constellations, as if we could even compare to their beauty and excellence."

"Well I can't say my family is any better, My name translates to 'Answered prayer' and 'beauty'. Try living up to that. Or my sister, Gwen, she's named after Merlin's wife. I guess both of our families have high expectations." I said with a sigh.

"It's amazing how similar they are but yet they can't stand each other." He observed.

"Maybe being too similar has that effect, you are your own worst enemy after all." I stated.

"Think about it, if our families weren't feuding, we probably would have grown up together, hell we probably would be 't that astounding to you at all?" He questioned.

"It is astounding, i've actually thought about the feud quite a bit. It seems so silly, doesn't it? Fighting for so long that we don't even remember the reason? It's almost a Gryffindor thing to be so stubborn and to have such a blinded judgement."

'Yes it is, although both our families would be outraged if they knew they were being compared to Gryffindor it any way, shape, or form. It's kind of funny actually, your family is mostly from the Ravenclaw house and a bit of Slytherin, and my family is dominantly Slytherin and very rarely Ravenclaw." Regulus said with a chuckle.

"Do you believe the stories?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Which one?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one about Salazar and Rowena being in love? It was common knowledge that they were close friends but do you think they were in love?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's highly possible, they both valued similar things, if they were in love it was no doubt a secret."

We both sat it a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just staring up at the stares thinking.

"It's getting late, you better head back to your tower and get some sleep." I nodded.

"Same to you, thank you for tonight. It was kind of nice actually." I said with a small grin.

"Likewise, It was nice finally getting to take to the girl that my parents banned me from. Can we meet again?" He asked.

I bit my lip, If word of our meetings ever got out we would both be in deep if Sirius knew that I was talking to his little brother… But I didn't want to stop talking to him, I wanted to know more about him.

"We shouldn't , think about what would happen if our parents found out?" I stated.

"So we don't tell them? They already control every little detail of our lives, why not have a little something to ourselves?"

"Alright, but we can't tell anyone about this." I said with a warning look.

"Understandable, we can't let anyone know. But that just makes this more exciting doesn't it?" He said with a grin.

I smiled back, "Look at us good little purebloods, breaking the rules." I joked.

"Good company is well worth breaking some silly little rules." He said with a laugh.

"Meet me back here tomorrow, same time."

"Alright, goodnight Arabella"

"Goodnight Regulus."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of chapter 3


End file.
